


it's just a touch too much; the best ideas always are

by reallylexis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, M/M, all hail long hair crowley, aziraphale is soft for crowley's everything, aziraphale is soft for crowley's hair, crowley's 3004BC & 33AD hairstyles were the best, he has long hair in this fic okay, i don't make the rules, this is a tribute to crowley's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallylexis/pseuds/reallylexis
Summary: Aziraphale and he's touching Crowley's hair. That's it. That's the fic.





	it's just a touch too much; the best ideas always are

_It’s not as soft as I thought it would be._ That’s the first thought Aziraphale has. Once his fingers, slowly, thoroughly, not-quite tugs at Crowley’s hair.

Those red strands he has spent millennia looking at, staring, pondering, just wondering what it’d really feel like to touch.

And now he’s touching. Physical contact. No more imagining. No more _oh-i-shouldn’t-i-couldn’t-i-mustn’t._

Idly, he wonders what it would be like for Crowley when he touches _his_ hair. Now that’s an idea he’d very much like. One that he would voice out later. A casual observation, a slight widening of hopeful eyes and upturn of lips. Oh yes, and Crowley will indulge him.

A pleasant simmer of want and anticipation he lets linger at the back of his mind.

But back to more important things at hand. Ah yes, Crowley’s hair.

He can feel the not-quite cool scalp, the roots a deceptive silk that tangles as his fingers run through the ends.

_Now I can. I want._

Aziraphale’s fingers still, his finger pads resting lightly but firmly in that tangle of beloved hair.

“Don’t stop now, angel. Feels good.” A pause. “Feels nice.” It sounds like something spoken in a confessional but there is no shame in the declaration. Merely a confession of truth.

“Of course. I was just thinking.” He picks out the tiny knot of hair, gentle fingers tugging. Then resumes. Continuing a journey of exploration.

He’s spent almost an eternity wondering what it would feel like running his hands through Crowley’s hair, he’ll take his damn- - he’ll take his time luxuriating in the pleasure of it all. That he is allowed this intimacy, this closeness, this vulnerability.

“Dangerous that, you thinking.” It’s said so softly but Aziraphale hears the smirk nonetheless.

He also hears, feels the fond amusement, the almost-unbearable affection.

On an impulse (or was it just because he can), he pushes himself closer into that long-serpentine like body lounging on his sofa. And knocks their foreheads together, his gaze holding that golden yellow gaze.

Steady. A breath in. A breath out.

“Are we playing Don’t Blink? We both know we don’t need to blink, you know that right?”

“I’m trying to have a moment here, my dear boy.”

“Oh right, well, carry on,” Crowley says and proceeds to blink in rapid order. In fact, one could say he was batting his eyelashes at his angel.

Aziraphale laughs. A sound that could be called a giggle by humans but Crowley hears the joy, the love that rings sweet and true.

Another slower blink this time into clear blue eyes.

“We both know I have the best ideas, Crowley.”

“Can’t say I disagree, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really have a lot of feelings about Anthony J. Crowley's hair okay. yes, i know they are wigs ~~blease just lemme live~~.


End file.
